


Before I Go

by FullyGrownAngel



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyGrownAngel/pseuds/FullyGrownAngel
Summary: Nicole is going out of town for a week and Waverly feels lonely in advance. Nicole distracts her from the upcoming trip in the way only NIcole can. You get the idea.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for smut's sake. No plot. Enjoy.

Nicole was going to get the chance to spend a week at Quantico. She was beyond excited at the opportunity to spend time with some of the country’s top profilers and was especially flattered that she had been the only member of the department to be personally recommended by her boss, Sheriff Nedley.

When she told Waverly about her upcoming trip, Waverly couldn’t help but be excited for her, because Nicole was beaming in such an adorable way. As she was telling Waverly about what a big deal it was to be chosen, Nicole’s dimples were on full display. While she gushed about about what she called a once in a lifetime chance, Waverly tuned out on some of the details because Nicole looked so damn gorgeous when she was this happy and Waverly got lost in those sparkling brown eyes.

But then it suddenly hit her that Nicole was saying that she was leaving town for a week. A whole week. Waverly had just gotten used to not sleeping alone and she suddenly felt a stab of anxiety at the thought of a week full of nights without Nicole. “I’m happy for you, baby. It sounds like a really great opportunity and I’m so proud of you,” Waverly replied, trying to hide the disappointment. Nicole heard it in her voice anyway and reached out to pull her close. “But?” she asked, wrapping her arms around Waverly. “I can hear a ‘but’ in your voice.” Nicole lifted an eyebrow, still smiling at the beautiful woman in front of her.

Waverly smiled back. “But I’m going to miss you. A week is a long time. How am I supposed to sleep without you? You are my bonus blanket now.” Waverly smiled so sweetly that Nicole stopped breathing for a second. She shook her head slightly and replied “A week will go by in no time. I will be back before you have time to miss me.” Waverly’s lower lip was sticking out slightly in a pout and Nicole couldn’t resist leaning down and tugging on it gently with her teeth. Waverly’s eyes widened, but she leaned in closer, their lips meeting, each tasting the other slowly, deliberately.

Nicole caressed Waverly’s top lip softly with her tongue and was rewarded with a low noise in the back of her throat. Nicole moved her tongue down to gently lick Waverly’s bottom lip and Waverly responded by opening her mouth slightly, her tongue seeking out Nicole’s. Their tongues pressed together, softly at first, gently dancing, then growing more insistent.

Both women were panting at this point. Nicole lifted Waverly up and with a swift forward motion pressed her back against the wall. Waverly reached out with both hands, grabbing Nicole’s neck and pulling her more deeply into the kiss. This was driving Nicole crazy, so she pulled her mouth away and leaned down to Waverly’s neck, taking the skin between her teeth while pressing her tongue against it. Waverly turned her head slightly to give Nicole better access and Nicole placed a soft kiss on the spot where her teeth had been, moving her mouth lower. She continued to softly bite and tongue her way down until she reached the top button of Waverly’s blouse. She looked up then, searching for permission to continue.

Waverly’s head was rolled back against the wall, eyes closed, her breathing heavy. After a few seconds she realized that Nicole had stopped and she opened her eyes, searching her out. Their eyes met and suddenly understanding, Waverly nodded quickly. YES. She wanted Nicole to keep going. Nicole popped open the first button and continued kissing her way down, button by button, until Waverly’s blouse was on the floor. Nicole ran her tongue around the edges of Waverly’s bra, playfully dipping below the fabric and then pulling it between her teeth, as her hands made their way around back to undo the clasp.

They locked eyes, as Nicole slowly removed Waverly’s bra, taking her time easing the straps down each arm, one after the other as her girlfriend watched. She took in Waverly’s flushed face and felt the throbbing between her legs. She had never wanted anyone more. She reached out and took both of Waverly’s breasts in her hands, squeezing the nipples between her long, slender fingers and gently tugging them in a way that she knew Waverly liked.

“Nicole…” Waverly whispered excitedly.

“Yeah, baby?” Nicole responded, never taking her attention away from what her fingers were doing. She knew there wouldn't be an answer to her question anyway. She lowered her head and softly took one of Waverly’s nipples between her teeth, gently tugging and tonguing it. Her fingers continued to work Waverly’s other nipple and her girlfriend's hips involuntarily began to move against Nicole. The noises that were escaping her mouth were making the throbbing between Nicole's legs almost unbearable.

She reached her hand down and lightly traced the area between Waverly’s legs through her jeans. Waverly desperately pressed herself against Nicole’s hand, trying to deepen the pressure. “Nicole…” Waverly said again breathlessly, begging for more contact between her legs. Nicole cupped her there briefly, pressing her fingers as deeply as she could through the fabric, before reaching up and unbuttoning Waverly’s jeans. Waverly made quick work helping Nicole push her jeans down so she could step out of them, Nicole was on her knees by then. She ran her hands slowly up her girlfriend’s thighs, allowing her thumbs to slide right up through her most sensitive spot until she reached the elastic of her panties. She looked up and found Waverly’s eyes locked on her own. She wrapped her fingers in the elastic band around Waverly’s waist and slowly pulled her panties down until Waverly could step out of them.

Nicole reached up and placed her hand on her girlfriend’s abdomen, squeezing gently before slowly sliding lower. She buried her middle finger in Waverly’s folds, causing her to thrust forward, letting out a moan. She opened her legs further to give Nicole greater access. Waverly placed both hands flat against the wall to steady herself.

“Jesus, Waves. You are soaking wet, baby.”

Their eyes met again. Waverly’s face looked strained as she said, “Yes, I am, Nicole. You do that to me. You are the only person who has ever made me this wet.” She hesitated for a moment, then continued, her voice strained, “I need you to fuck me NOW. Please.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to fuck you good. That’s a promise.”

Just hearing those words coming out of Nicole’s mouth made Waverly groan. She reached down and wrapped her fingers in Nicole's hair. “Please, baby. You know what I want. ”Nicole did know exactly what her girlfriend wanted. She knew where to touch and how softly or how hard, how deep and what rhythms Waverly liked. She knew how to make her come quickly or how to prolong the experience until Waverly begged to come.

Nicole leaned forward and began to gently lick Waverly’s clit. Waverly moaned and pressed her hand further into Nicole’s hair. Nicole continued licking, moving her tongue softly back and forth across her clit, stopping at times to drill her tongue deep into the softness. Waverly was moving her hips against Nicole’s face, unable to control the motions or the noises coming out of her mouth. Nicole loved the sounds Waverly made when she was fucking her.

She moved down and buried her tongue deep in Waverly’s folds, licking and thrusting, slowly working her way downward. Her fingers found Waverly’s clit and began to move back and forth while her tongue probed inside Waverly. She ran her tongue around Waverly’s opening, causing her girlfriend to jerk and thrust forward.

“Nicole…Jesus…you eat me so good, baby. Don’t stop.”

Waverly was so aroused at this point that she was dripping. Nicole continued to thrust her tongue back and forth through Waverly’s folds and then deep inside her, moving her tongue in and out of Waverly while rubbing her clit with her fingers. She moved up to suck on her clit again and inserted a finger inside. Waverly jerked hard and yelled out “Fuck.”

At that point Nicole began fucking Waverly with her finger, moving in and out at a steady pace, all while continuing to lick and suck her clit. She could tell that Waverly was getting close to coming. When Nicole inserted a second finger, Waverly’s knees buckled and she slid down the wall. “Jesus, Nicole. I need to lie down. My legs won’t support me.” Nicole couldn't help but smile at the frenzied look on her girlfriend's face as she helped her lay back on the floor, sliding her away from the wall and repositioning her.

Waverly’s hand tightened in Nicole’s hair, pulling her face back down as she thrust desperately upward against Nicole’s tongue. Nicole could tell that her girlfriend was about to explode. “I want you to come hard for me, baby,” Nicole murmured. Waverly responded by moving hard against Nicole’s face. “Oh…my…NICOLE!" Her body was racked with spasms that began at Nicole's tongue and spread outward. "Fuuuuckkk. Uhhhh Uhhhhhhh.” Waverly came against Nicole’s mouth, her body rising off the floor as her back arched upward. She rode the sensation as Nicole’s fingers continued to move in and out. 

“Jesus….” she said finally, stilling her body.

Nicole grinned with satisfaction, feeling Waverly’s come dripping down her wrist. She slowly removed her fingers and began licking her hand. She noticed Waverly watching and slowly ran her tongue down her fingers, catching the come with her tongue.

Waverly swallowed hard and Nicole could tell she was getting turned on watching her lick up her juices.

“Nicole?”

“Hmm?”

“You have on too much clothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second part to this at some point wherein we get to see Waverly return the favor. There also may or may not be a third part wherein we get to see the reunion after Nicole's week at Quantico.
> 
> Any follow up is dependent on your response, so please leave any comments. All feedback is greatly appreciated. Always looking to improve.:)


End file.
